Island Overlord Rewards
Rewards Repel Rewards Succesfully Repel the required amount of bosses to earn these great rewards! *'3 Repels : '''10,000 Coins *'10 Repels : Heli x 1 *'20 Repels : 'Tortember x 1 *'30 Repels : '''Power Herb x 2 *'40 Repels : Metacoron x 1 *'50 Repels : '''Power Herb x 3 *'60 Repels :' Golcoron x 1 *'Tortengale Repel : Tortaqua x 1 *'''Amalgatort Repel : Tortengale x 1 Get Treasure Chests for Repelling a raid boss! it's content is random. You have the chance to get one for each boss repelled! Special Boss Repel Rewards *When Metacoron is repeled you will recieve one Metacoron or Groggler as the "discoverer reward" and random cards *When Golcoron is repeled you will recieve one Metacoron or Golcoron or Groggler or power herb as the "discoverer reward" and random cards *When Alatorta is repeled you will recieve either power herb, Groggler, Golcoron, Gold Pack Ticket as the "discoverer reward" and random cards Inidividual Ranking Rewards Half-Time ranking will be calculated on Oct 5 11:30pm PST *'Ranks 1-10 :' 2 x 10% SR or Higher Claim Ticket + 10 x Power herbs (bound) *'Ranks 11-50 :' 1 x 10% SR or Higher Claim Ticket + 8 x Power herbs (bound) *'Ranks 51-200 :' 2 x Gold Card Pack Ticket + 6 x Power Herbs (Bound) *'Ranks 201-400 :' 1 x Gold Card Pack Ticket + 5 x Power Herbs (bound) *'Ranks 401-1000 :' 4 x Power Herbs (Bound) *'Ranks 1001-5000 :' 3 x Power Herbs (Bound) *'Ranks 5001-10000 :' 2 x Power Herbs (Bound) *'Ranks 10001-15000 :' 1 x Power Herb (Bound) Overall Damage Rewards will be awarded once the event finishes completely *'Ranks 1-30 : 'Burapog x 2 + Golcoron x 2 *'Ranks 31-200 :' Burapog x 1 + Golcoron x 2 *'Ranks 201-300 :' Charp x 2 + Golcoron x 2 *'Ranks 301-799 : 'Charp x 1 + Golcoron x 2 + Coar x 1 *'Ranks 801-1500 :' Coar x 2 + Golcoron x 1 *'Ranks 1501-2999 :' Coar x 1 + Gold Card Pack Ticket x 2 *'Ranks 3001-4999 : '''Gold Card Pack Ticket x 2 + Power Herb x 3 *'Ranks 5001-9999 : Gold Card Pack Ticket x 1 + Power Herb x 1 *'''Ranks 10001-14999 : Power Herb (Bound) x 2 *'Ranks 15001-30000 :' Power Herb (bound) x 1 Special Reward for Rank 800, 3000, 5000, 10000 & 15000 will recieve : Burapog x 1 Crew Ranking Rewards You can obtain Rewards when the crew's amount of repels exceeds the minimum number of bosses. you can only recieve these rewards if you meet the requirements (contributions will reset when quitting a crew) Overall Damage rankings (crew) *'Rank 1 : 'Burapog x 1 + Power Herb x 10 (Requires 3 Million Individual Overall Damage) *'Rank 2-5 :' Charp x 1 + Power Herb x 10 (Requires 1.2 Million Individual Overall Damage) *'Rank 6-100 :' Coar x 1 + Power Herb x 10 (Requires 500,000 Individual Overall Damage) *'Rank 101-500 : '''1 x Gold Card Pack Ticket + Power Herb x 2 (Requires 100,000 individual Overall Damage) *'Rank 501-1200 :' Power herb x 4 (Requires 100,000 individual Overall Damage) *'Rank 1201-2000 : Power Herb x 3 (Requires 100,000 individual Overall Damage) *'''Rank 2001-3000 : Power Herb (bound) x 2 (Requires 100,000 individual Overall Damage) *'Rank 3001-4000 : '''Power Herb (Bound) x 1 (Requires 100,000 individual Overall Damage) Note this is Damage which exceeds the raid boss's max damage!! 'Crew Boss Defeat Rewards' This reward will only be recieved by crew members whose contribution level have exceeded specific damage to raid bosses. *'50 Repels :' Energy Drink x 1 (Requires 1 Million individual Overall Damage) *'100 Repels : Power Herb x 1 (Requires 1 Million individual Overall Damage) *'''200 Repels : Energy Drink x 2 (Requires 1 Million individual Overall Damage) *'500 Repels :' Power Herb x 2 (Requires 1 Million individual Overall Damage) *'1000 Repels : '''Energy Drink x 3 (Requires 1 Million individual Overall Damage) *'1500 Repels :' Power Herb x 3 (Requires 1 Million individual Overall Damage) *'3000 Repels : 'Gold Card Pack Ticket x 1 (Requires 1 Million individual Overall Damage) *'5000 Repels : '''Gold Card Pack Ticket x 1 (Requires 1 Million individual Overall Damage) Category:Events